Tamer of Beasts, Guider of Feet
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: I know every face and name. I know their history, I know their pasts and their futures. I know the rewards or consequences of their actions, and the events in which will take place because of their choices. It is a gift but at the same time, it's a curse. Of course nobody else knows this. And they can't either, or there will be consequences. The voices told me so. (DA Self-Insert)
1. Waiting

**A/N: Yet another idea that has actually, for once, not been running around in my head or screaming at the top of its lungs! This time, it was dashing around like the Flash and shrieking at me like a banshee. Anyways, an idea that I had come up with not too long ago and I need to get it all written down before I end up forgetting. As a note, this character being introduced will be spanning all three (or four, if I don't get my fics done before DA:4 comes around) games.**

 **We start sometime into Origins, far past when the Warden is conscripted and such. Upon the suggestion/statement of another user on one of my other self-insert stories, I decided to skip out on a snap-shot of the character's life before being sucked into their current game-world and we'll see how this goes... Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Chapter Genre: General**

 **Chapter Rating: K+**

 **Rating Content: Brief Mild Scenes of Violence**

* * *

My name is Katherine. To them, it's Kate. Kate Trevelyan. No, I am not a noble, and no, I don't even derive from a noble family. I'm not even a Trevelyan. I'm not from Ostwick, nor am I from any place such as Fereldan or Antiva or Rivain or even Orlais. I'm from a little place known as Canada.

I know everything, know every face and name. I know their history, I know their pasts and their futures, as well as the futures of the people around them. I know the rewards or consequences of their actions, and the events in which will take place because of their choices. It is a gift but at the same time, it's a curse. They said that, with the knowledge I have, I must try to keep things in balance, to keep things steady and to prevent chaos. Of course, nobody here knows this. And they can't know this, either. Consequences can happen if people know.

That's what the voices told me, anyhow.

I don't completely trust those voices that had spoken to me, but I also don't want to be the cause of national chaos.

So that's why I waited for them.

Waiting around with the Dalish wasn't exactly an ideal spot for me to be, but hey, they helped me when I couldn't have helped myself. For the first few weeks, I didn't know how I could be helpful around them. I can cook, but not that well with the limited tools they had. I wasn't that great of a hunter and scouting wasn't my strongest area either. But, when they found I had an affinity with animals, they did some testing.

"For a _Shem_ , you have great talent with the beasts of this world," The Keeper had said. "We should begin exercising that talent."

They had started to train me as what they would call a 'Master of Beasts' or, literally, a Beast Tamer (and to this day, I still can't say the name in their Elvish language). As the name implied, I could tame the beasts of the world. Not only that, but I could learn to understand them through their body and behavioral language. Many creatures would often take a liking to me, other more feral creatures would at least tolerate my presence. Other... _wild_ creatures, I never dared to approach. The scar on my leg from that Dragonling was a clear indication as to why.

Well, that was over two years ago that they started training me. Over two years ago since those voices had told me to wait, over two years ago that the Dalish had found me.

I was beginning to doubt myself and I thought that we had completely missed the Warden and their companions. So, upon requesting, the Keeper had permitted me to leave the Dalish and go off on my own. "Before you leave, _Shem_ , we wish to gift you with something,"

A young elf came forward, a paintbrush in one hand and a small pint of golden paint in the other. No, not paint... " _Vallaslin_?" I asked.

The Keeper nodded. "You are highly respected amongst us, Kate. You are fierce, and to some, you have been a symbol of strength. We would not wish for any harm to come to you."

The young elf gestured for me to sit on a nearby stone and I complied, setting myself on the stone and keeping my posture straight. Without another word, the young elf began to paint the _Vallaslin_ on my face, particularly around my jawline. Eventually, briefly, he dotted the paint just under my eyes.

Once the elf was finished, he quickly lifted a looking glass to my face. I tilted my head in a curious manner, my fingers drifting along the _Vallaslin_ along my jawline. It looked much like a wolfs' jaw. The dots under my eyes added an especially nice touch. The golden colour was especially sharp in contrast to my tanned skin and brown eyes.

The Keeper gently took my hands. "May _Fen'Harel_ never hear your steps, _Shem_."

I had nodded my thanks and, gathering what little items I owned, I decided to head to the Hinterlands. We had passed through that area not even a few weeks prior, so if I headed back there, perhaps I would be able to find my way to Redcliffe. I could maybe find a job there, maybe at a bar, or, _Tavern_ or whatever they called it.

Hopefully, nothing went wrong whilst I travelled (knock on wood).

/ / /

I sighed heavily as I went through my pack. If I didn't find any food soon, I would _definitely_ starve before I even got to the Hinterlands! Maybe I should have brought more food... Or maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much after climbing that tree. The food should have lasted me at least two weeks!

I closed my pack and slung it back over my shoulder, trudging onward through the forest. Maybe I would find a berry bush somewhere, again. Just gotta make sure it wasn't one of the stupid white berry bushes. I don't want to end up puking my guts out again.

All was quiet in the forest, aside from my feet occasionally snapping a twig. The birds would sing their songs, small creatures would scuttle along the forest floor, some occasionally pausing to consider me a moment before scurrying away, the leaves would blow in the soft wind.

Then I heard the wolves.

I've heard wolves before in the forest, but normally they would just howl and call out to their brothers, who would respond in kind. No, these wolves sounded far less than friendly, if their snarls were any indication.

Then I heard a shout of pain and someone crying out, " _Get back_!"

Thinking them to be in trouble, I quickly dashed through the forest, dodging and weaving between the trees and towards the source of the scuffle. I bounded through a thicket, and jumping through a thick bush, I landed directly in front of the pack of snarling wolves. Keeping my legs spread apart and my hands out, I carefully addressed the pack, curling my own lips up in a snarl. They were in charge, but I was not defenseless either.

The three wolves growled and circled around me, addressing me just as I was to them. The Alpha approached me and I didn't dare break eye contact.

"Miss, what are you-"

One of the wolves snapped viciously at the man, making him step back and away from me. I still didn't break eye contact with the Alpha, whose snarls slowly died down to small growls. His ears slowly returned to an upright position and, seeing that the wolf had calmed himself, I gently caressed its face and scratched behind its ears. He is still the Alpha, but I am no longer a threat to him.

He gave me a small lick before retreating to the thick of the forest, his brothers following close behind him. Standing up straight, I turned to address the two people who had been attacked by the pack. "Are you both alright?" I asked them.

An elf, no older than at least twenty-five, with hair as black as the night and skin as fair as the moon, favoured her hand and looked up to me, her piercing green eyes seeming to stare directly into my soul. "How were you able to do that?"

I shrugged. "Time and practice."

The man that was with her, Alistair most likely, glared at me and aided the Grey Warden to her feet. "Look, we thank you for saving us, but we could have handled it."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Because those wolves _totally_ didn't look like they were about to eat you alive."

He glared at me again but the Warden laughed. "She's just like you, Alistair!"

"Right, because I like to walk through the forest, which is most likely filled with thistles, in bare feet. And I wear weird paint on my face."

It was my turn to glare. "It's called _Vallaslin_ , boy."

The elf looked at me with curious eyes. "But... you are a human, and not an elf."

I shrugged again. "I traveled with the Dalish for a while and, before I left, they had gifted me with the _Vallaslin_. Most likely representing _Fen'harel_." I held out my hand to the Warden. "My name is Kate Trevelyan, if there are to be introductions. And who might you be?"

The elf shook my hand. "Jaylin Tabris, my companion here is Alistair."

I held out my hand to him and he hesitantly shook it. "Whereabouts are you both headed?"

"Out." Alistair replied. "Of this forest."

I chuckled. "You're going the wrong way if you want to get out," I said. "Depending on where you're going, you'll want to head either North or Southwest. You're currently moving East. If you need my help, I can lead you out-"

"No, thank you!" Alistair quickly responded.

Jaylin tutted him and smacked his arm, to which he made a face. "You're about to trust a woman, who just petted a feral wolf, and who doesn't wear shoes, to lead us out of a forest?"

"Or, you could also get lost until nightfall and get eaten by another wolf pack; that wasn't the only one in this forest!" I placed my hands on my hips. "Your choice."

Jaylin rolled her eyes at Alistair and quickly addressed me. "Of course we'll accept your help, Kate. Anything is better than staying lost here."

I smiled. "Perfect! Now, whereabouts are you headed?"

"Back to our camp," She replied, "beyond the Coastlands."

I laughed heartily, then. "You're _definitely_ heading the wrong way! You need to head Southwest!"

Jaylin gestured with her hand. "Well, lead on."

With a smile, I quickly turned on my heel and broke into a speed-walk, inducing the two Wardens to follow. The voices had told me it would be easy to convince the Warden to trust me and, as long as I didn't somehow break that trust, it would be easier for me to stay with them. As long as all went smoothly, things would go according to what the voices had planned.

Knock on wood.


	2. Meet the Crew

**A/N: Not quite as popular as my other self insert had been when it first got released, but that's more than okay! This is sort of stretching my limits as a writer, considering that I'm not too to familiar with the DA franchise. I'm still playing through Dragon Age: Origins, as I had only gotten it about a week ago, and so yeah, this story was birthed! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **EDIT: I have long since completed the game and I shall now be a wee bit more equipped to write out the rest of this story. And I also wish to apologize for the lateness of this chapter.**

 **Chapter Genre: Friendship, General**

 **Chapter Rating: T**

 **Rating Content: Brief Mild Language**

* * *

"Watch your step!"

The sounds of breaking twigs and a falling body made me cringe. "Never mind..." I muttered.

Alistair spit out whatever filth had gotten into his mouth and he picked himself up off the ground. "You seem to know your way around here well enough."

I stood on top of a rock, examining the forest around me. There was a clearing more to the west, a shorter route, but also a dangerous one. Then there was the thickest part of the forest more to the east, which was longer but safer. "As I said, I traveled with the Dalish for a time," I slid down from the rock and continued onward. "I may not know this forest by heart, but I know it enough to navigate through it. Having a natural compass helps as well."

"'Natural Compass'?" Asked Jaylin.

I paused for a moment and turned around to face the two Wardens. "Let's put it this way; if you were to take me to the middle of nowhere and dump me off in said middle of nowhere, I would be able to find my way home even without the use of the sun or stars."

Her dark eyebrows shot up in shock. "That's quite the talent."

I shrugged. "It helps, sometimes." I then continued forward, into the thicker part of the forest. Better safe than sorry, I reminded myself.

"You know, you never did explain how you were able to face those wolves _and live_." I heard Alistair say. "Not only is that creepy, but that's almost a bit, I don't know, _impossible_!"

"After staying around with the Dalish, they had noticed I was very familiar with the different creatures that wander Thedas. Wild Halla would be able to calmly approach me, Nugs would easily take a liking to me, and other creatures wouldn't instantly run whenever they saw me. They said I had a calming aura around me, and my love for Nature was, as they put it, 'so pure and innocent'." I chuckled as I remembered what the Keeper had told me. "'You have an unwavering connection to this earth', the Keeper said to me. So, they trained me as Master of Beasts. In their language, the literal translation is 'Beast Tamer'."

Jaylin seemed interested in my story, as she picked up her pace to walk beside me. "They trained a _Shem_?"

I nodded. "The Keeper said that he had come to respect me for who I was rather than _what_ I was. Once my training was over, I was a lot more useful to the Clan than I had been when they first found me. I had earned their respect as well as time passed."

The Wardens' face brightened. "Interesting. And you said the _Vallaslin_ they gave you represents _Fen'harel_?"

"Most likely it does." I stated. "As the Dalish often place statues of the Dread Wolf outside their camp, warding off evil spirits and the like. The _Vallaslin_ could be a symbol of the Dread Wolf, as much as it could be some form of ward against him."

I jumped across a small stream, landing silently on my feet. "People such as yourselves wouldn't understand the _Vallaslin_ , but other Dalish would. I am either to be respected, or to be feared."

Neither of them responded and so, we walked in silence for the rest of the trip. It didn't take quite as long as I had expected it to, but it was still pretty much nightfall by the time we had reached their camp.

A Mabari ran to greet Jaylin, jumping up and resting his paws over her chest. The elf laughed and stroked the war dog behind his ears. "Good to see you too, Duke."

The Mabari briefly greeted Alistair before inspecting me, carefully smelling at my legs. I knelt down and presented an outstretched hand, which he sniffed at curiously. Then, with a happy bark, Duke jumped around me, wagging his tiny tail playfully. I laughed at the dog, standing back up straight. "Such a friendly breed," I said.

"And who is this, Warden?" Someone asked. It was somewhat deep, soft spoken, but it also had a tinge of a Spanish accent. I immediately recognized who it was, but I made sure to hold my tongue.

The Antivan raised an eyebrow at me and he approached us, giving me a slightly seductive smile. Jesus, he looked a lot sexier in person. "She helped us get out of the woods, after saving us from a wolf pack." She explained.

I held out my hand to the Antivan. "Kate Trevelyan."

Zevran gently took my hand and kissed the back of it, to which I immediately blushed. He was supposed to shake it...

"Zevran Arainai." He said. "Such a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

"Watch yourself," Alistair told me. Without even looking, I could practically feel the man scowling at the elf. "He's-"

"An assassin for the Antivan Crows," I finished for him, gently removing my hand from Zevran's grasp. "I know. And I'm fine; I'm not a target."

The elf chuckled. "I see the Crows' reputation precedes them, then."

"Indeed."

"I thought that you were only bringing back supplies," a voice called to us. "And not a Dalish pet."

Her voice was immediately recognizable, both by the slightly seductive drawl as well as the bitchy tone. Placing my hands on my hips, I turned to face her and glared at the mage. "Do you see any pointy ears on me, lady?"

Morrigan raised an eyebrow at me. "'Tis a fair assumption, considering the _Vallaslin_."

I rolled my eyes. "Such skeptical friends you keep, Lady Tabris."

"They're like that."

"I gathered." Giving the Mabari a final pat on his head, I readjusted the pack over my shoulder. "Well, I helped y'all find your way back, so I best be off."

Alistair, typically, was quick in his attempt to stop me. "Wait, you're just going to wander about in the woods, by yourself, in the dark? And in bare feet?"

"She is plenty capable of handling herself, boy." Morrigan snapped at him. "If she has traveled with the Dalish, she knows her way about."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Jaylin was quick to butt in. "No, Alistair is right. She's capable of handling wild animals, as we've seen, but traveling alone in the dark isn't safe."

I blew a puff of air at the bangs hanging in front of my eyes. "You might regret keeping me around." I told her. "I don't like moving too much, despite living with the Dalish for two years. Keep me in one place for more than a few hours, I'm staying put."

The elf shrugged slightly. "Well, it isn't really a bad thing if you do stay; you're pretty useful to have around, it seems."

Duke barked in agreement and jumped around me. Morrigan sighed in disgust and headed towards what I assumed was her tent (it was always the furthest away from everyone else). Alistair gave me a wary look and I smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't bite... much."

"Right... not creepy at all." And with that, he walked towards and past me, and directly into what I assumed was his tent. I sighed and turned my attention back to Jaylin. "If me being here is a problem-"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Morrigan _always_ acts that way with newer people. And Alistair; he's basically an overly concerned teddy bear."

I snorted. "A teddy bear?"

She shrugged. "That's all I can think of. Anyhow, you can sleep with me in my tent for the time being, if you want."

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine."

She raised an eyebrow but decided not to question me. "Alright."

And with that, she headed to her own tent. "Oh, and don't mind Sten!" She called back. "He's a strong silent type." She then closed the flap of her tent behind her.

I went to walk towards the fire in the middle of the camp but stopped one I realized that Zevran still hadn't left. I gave him a look. "Somethin' you need, sugarcane?" I mentally cringed again as I slipped into the southern accent, as well as at the name I called him. Normally I called him that back home whenever I talked to myself, when this was all still just a dark fantasy horror game, but now I _definitely_ had to get out of that habit.

He only laughed. "'Sugarcane'? That's... that's interesting, I've never been called that."

I shrugged. "Old habit, I guess. For me it's a general term for just about everyone."

The Antivan feigned a disappointed look. "Ah, and here I thought you were already charmed by my rugged good looks."

And there was the flirtatious banter that was missing. Normally, when a man decided to flirt with me I'd flip him off or just leave but he was just being playful. I already knew his story, so his attitude was understandable. "Oh trust me, I'm charmed, but I prefer playing hard-to-get."

He gave me one of his charming smiles. "Then I shall have to try harder in the future." He gave me a wink before heading off to his tent. I let out a slight huff and brushed back my (very short) hair. He was good looking and all, but I had to have some better restraint than that.

I decided to sit down at the fire, then. Taking off my pack and setting it down, I sat on the log and looked into the dancing flames. I didn't know what I'd be able to do all night; back with the Dalish, there was always plenty for me to do and it helped me a lot. Normally, I would sleep. But, I couldn't sleep.

At all.

Ever since I had gotten into this world, I was unable to sleep. It had been extremely frustrating for me and only now did my lack of sleep sometimes take a toll on my body and mind (bags under the eyes, slower reaction times, physically sore or tired, harder to process more difficult thoughts, and so on). But most of the time, I would be okay.

However, there was a bright side to not being able to sleep. I had a good mental resistance to some Mage powers, spells, and some potions. If a Mage ever tried to stun me, or make me pass out, it would never work. Nobody could ever put me to sleep through magic, and any potion used to try and get me to sleep or become tired, would also not work.

I also couldn't get knocked out, which was strange.

I had a few good knocks over the head while I traveled with the Dalish people; slipping down a cliff being the doozy. I know _for certain_ that I had hit my head off of a few rocks, if the bumps and bleeding forehead was any indication. I had been extremely dizzy, but never knocked out.

It felt strange, never being able to just close my eyes and lose myself to the lack of consciousness (not that I constantly got knocked out or anything). One's body would normally succumb to sleep or being hit over the head too hard, but not me. It frustrated me and yet it fascinated me.

Did that mean I couldn't drown either? Lack of oxygen usually meant that one would pass out. Well, if you also lacked oxygen you could easily die. But... there were many situations where I _should've_ died. The fall down the cliff being one of them, for example. But another being when I got attacked by that Dragonling; it had gotten one of my more vital veins in my leg and I had been bleeding profusely for several hours, breaking into cold sweats, or having small fevers. By the time my body recovered, I had just felt drained but I still couldn't sleep.

Dunno if it was those voices in my head or not, but some part of me thought that they had some sort of big agenda for me. I didn't know what it was, and that's what scared me.

Hopefully, with a bit more time, I'd be able to figure things out.

/ / /

Leliana played the strings on her lute quietly, most likely either tuning it or practicing a song. Either way, it was very relaxing.

Leliana had been out hunting when we had arrived, and by the time she came back, it was extremely late. Turns out that she also had gotten lost (and lost a good kill along the way). She had wondered who I was and Sten was quick to explain what had happened. She welcomed me with open arms, of course.

I heard something rustling behind me and I looked to see Alistair coming out from his tent.

"You're both up early." He stated.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So are you, then."

Alistair rubbed at his eyes and yawned widely. "Old habit..."

"Being part of the Chantry does that, I guess."

Alistair immediately stopped in his tracks and fixed me with an odd stare. "How did you know I was part of the Chantry?"

I mentally cringed at my slip of the tongue, but I physically smirked. "Well, _now_ I know."

He then narrowed his eyes at me, but he then shook his head. Although I really liked Alistair as a character, what I didn't like about him was how overprotective (almost obsessive, sometimes) he could be as well as mistrusting. It was well placed, of course, but very annoying.

Jaylin was the next one to wake, emerging from her tent in a much more cleaner state (hair brushed back and all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed). The city elf looked around the camp. "Where's Sten?"

I raised my eyebrows. "The Qunari?" I shrugged. "Beats me, really."

"Do you know where he generally went?"

I rolled my eyes. "I ain't his keeper, darlin'. He's probably out hunting or scouting or something, I dunno." I mentally cringed as a bit of a Southerner accent slipped through in my voice, as well as the slang, once again.

Thankfully, she didn't take notice and she yawned widely. "Well, he better get back soon. I was planning on bringing him with us."

"Where to, exactly?" I asked.

"Into the Hinterlands to Haven."

"And what's in Haven?"

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes."

I snorted. "Ah, _that_ old tale."

Of course, I already knew what the ashes were and that they did exist, but I had to play the fool lest I seem suspicious. I can be knowledgeable, but not too much.

Jaylin shrugged her shoulders. "I had never heard of such tales, but some believe it to be true. And, if it's our only chance to restore the Arl of Redcliffe back to health, then it's best that we try to find the Urn."

I raised an eyebrow. "The Arl is ill?"

Alistair nodded his head, pulling on his armour. "Yes. He could die if we don't find the Ashes."

"If it wasn't for that stupid child, this wouldn't have been a problem."

Everyone, including myself, jumped as Morrigans' sharp voice echoed through the camp. I raised my eyebrow at her, crossing my arms. "And what exactly did that 'stupid child' do?"

Morrigan sniffed, straightening out her clothes (or really, lack thereof - I never understood her need to be so exposed). "He made a deal with a demon."

"A truly dark thing to do in dark times such as these." Said Zevran, who was also coming out of his tent. Did everyone jut have this collective mind that they woke up at the same time? "Everyone seems to be rather desperate, lately."

"He was only a child," Leliana argued, "He could not have known the dangers of dealing with a demon."

Morrigan scoffed. "Oh, come now, I find it rather unlikely that his parents didn't warn him of the dangers of spirits and demons."

I sighed and shook my head. I forgotten how much that everyone's clashing personalities could end up causing trouble around the camp.

Morrigan must have thought I sighed out of annoyance and she gave me a look. "What is your opinion on the matter, then?"

I glared at the Witch. "Look lady, my opinion doesn't matter at this rate; whatever's done is done and opinions are useless at this point."

Jaylin crossed her arms. "She has a point. Look, both of you just drop the subject. We need to get going anyways." She looked around the camp. "Where _is_ Sten?!"

I stood from the log I was sitting on and stretched. "Well, while y'all sort things out, I'm going for a walk."

Alistair stared at me incredulously. "Still without shoes?"

"What is it with you and shoes?"

"Don't you go telling me you haven't stumped your toe? Or stepped in a thistle bush."

"I have, but once you've moved around for as long as I have, your feet get used to the conditions." I picked up my bad and slung it over my shoulder. "Besides, I don't like wearing shoes."

Before Alistair could respond I turned on my heel and trudged towards the forest, blowing at the bangs that fell in front of my eyes. Behind me, I could hear Zevran say, "She's quite an interesting woman."

/ / /

Walking around the camp area had given me a few good ideas as to where to make and lay down traps. There were also some good spots for pest repellents, which would be a good idea considering rats were common in these parts of the forest.

Once I had gotten back, all that was left of the group was Alistair and Zevran. So, Jaylin must've taken Duke, Sten, Morrigan and Leliana with her to Haven. Interesting choice, but it made sense. She'd need smarts, magic and muscle.

Zevran, who had been whetting one of his blades, gave me a smug smirk. "Ah, so the Wolf Tamer returns."

I gave him a look. "Where'd that come from?"

He gestured with his blade to Alistair, who was reading a book (I made a mental note to ask where he got it so I had at least something less boring to do around the camp). "The chantry boy told me how he and the Warden ended up meeting you, and told me what he knew about you."

"No doubt he got at least one thing wrong." I muttered. Rolling my eyes, I set down my pack and then sat on a log, rummaging through the pack. "What exactly did he tell you?"

I could feel the 'shrug' in his voice. "Not much, truly. You traveled with the Dalish and that you can tame wolves."

I pulled out a small knife and a piece of wood from my pack and sniffed. "Well, he's not completely wrong."

"So you _can_ tame wolves?"

I started carving into the wood piece, the shavings dropping to the forest floor. "No, not completely. See, I traveled with the Dalish and when they discovered that I had a strong affinity with animals, they started training me and teaching me about being a Master of Beasts. The literal translation of the Dalish words is 'Beast Tamer'. I am able to calm most wild or feral creatures, so they can _at least_ tolerate my presence. Other creatures, I haven't had much luck with."

"Such as?"

I turned to him, still carving into the wood. "Look sugar, I don't get why you're suddenly interested in knowing me."

The Antivan raised an eyebrow at me. "Curiosity is a natural thing, no?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Zevran."

"Why so defensive, my dear?"

I opened my mouth, but then closed it. He was suspicious of me, I could tell. At first he was just asking questions but as soon as I got hostile he got suspicious. I sighed heavily and shrugged. "Look, I traveled with the Dalish, people who usually keep their noses in their own business. They asked basic questions about me but then they left it at that. I preferred to be alone anyhow, so I'm not really used to being asked questions. By anyone."

He chuckled. "Well, you are quite stuck with me until the Warden returns."

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it was that I just preferred being left alone. I was strange in that manner; I could chat up a storm with my best friends and I would want to be around people, but then I also didn't like people _at all_ and I didn't like talking to people. "If you must know, I had an incident with a Dragonling, that's how I know there's a limit to my abilities."

His eyebrows immediately shot up. "A Dragonling, you say? How did you survive that encounter then?"

"The Dalish." I replied simply. "They killed it before it could do any permanent damage."

"Bet you have a good scar from that." Said Alistair, who didn't look up from his book.

"Mhm." I responded, still carving into the wood. I didn't know exactly _what_ I was carving, but it was going to be something, and that something was going to be amazing (unless it didn't turn out amazing, then it would be fine). "Both physically and mentally." I joked.

Neither of them replied and so I continued with my carving, spinning the wood around in my hand and starting on a new point. I could only start seeing it taking shape and so I moved along with the shape, creating deep gouges or small nicks, twisting or pulling the blade to conform to the shape. Carving wood was much like making a story, I thought. One movement or choice created a new shape, a new possibility, and another would create a different possibility. If you made a mistake, it wasn't entirely not-reversible, but the mistake would always be there and have some sort of an effect on your story or piece.

Subconsciously I started humming to myself. It was a small little tune, completely unrecognizable by either Zevran or Alistair, but it still piqued their interest (much to my dismay).

"What song is that, if I might ask?"

I looked over my shoulder to Alistair, who had since put away his book and now seemed more interested in the song I was humming. "Nothing you'd recognize, I'm sure." I replied simply.

"Of course." He said. "But I'm still curious, since I've never heard it."

"It's dark."

"So is the rest of the world, lately."

Rolling my eyes, I turned around and pointed my knife at him (to which he only slightly backed off). "Boy, get off my case! I ain't singing!"

Zevran laughed. "So you _can_ sing, Kate?"

With a low growl, I quickly picked up my pack and trudged over to the furthest (and most climbable) tree and set myself up and on it, resuming my carving. I knew I had a temper I needed to learn to handle, but good gracious, if they kept up with that for however long the Warden was gone, I'd probably lose my mind!


End file.
